Twilight Secrets
by Shadow and Phoenix
Summary: Sakura has a secret that only twilight will tell. AU, vampires NOT a Twilight cross-over.
1. Contemplation

Title: Twilight Secrets

Author: Phoenix, Shadow

Beta: Shadow

Chapter: Contemplation

Rating: K+

Warnings: mentions of violence and death

Disclaimer: **Not related in anyway to the book by Stephanie Meyer.** If you recognize it, we don't own it. Character cameos appear at the bottom.

-------------------------&-------------------------

Moonlight bathed the park, creating a strange world of light and shadows. A chill wind blew across the park, stirring the orange-red maple leaves. From the shadows of a Japanese maple a female of about fifteen years emerged.

She was shivering, the olive green jacket she wore doing nothing to drive the chill from her body. Her short brown hair shifted as she inclined her head slightly, revealing golden yellow irises.

"Damn it, why is this in my nature?" she muttered.

-------------------------&-------------------------

MYSTERIOUS MURDERS CONTINUE, POLICE STUMPED

In the early hours of yesterday morning another victim was discovered, this one in the park, another casualty in the string of attacks. Like all the other victims, the body bears two puncture wounds on the left side of the neck and has been drained of blood. Suggestions that vampires are the cause have been regarded as fantasy.

-------------------------&-------------------------

She had seen the newspaper that morning, but the golden eyed girl was once again in the park that night. She knew it was dangerous especially with the new police patrols, but it was the only way for her to calm down.

"Why me," she whispered to herself. "Why was I allowed to live?"

Subconsciously the girl reached for a spot on the left side of her neck, where two small spots of scar tissue were visible.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing Sakura." said a melodious voice.

The golden eyed girl turned to see a sandy haired, freckly teenager leaning against the tree behind her.

"Mercury...what are you doing here?"

"Keeping on eye on you, it's getting dangerous for our kind to be out this late.

"I can't help it," Sakura snapped. "I didn't ask to be what I am."

As she retorted tiny fangs were momentarily visible.

"Neither did I, but we can't change what we are."

"I wish we could, I hate being this way."

Unfortunately her voice had been heard by the two police officers who had just come within earshot. Sakura hissed as the flashlight beam hit her.

"Freeze. You're trespassing on a crime scene. Put your hands in the air." One of the women said. Sakura cursed under her breath and dropped into a roll down the slight hill she was standing on.

"Run Mercury. I'll meet you back at home." Sakura said, running off at a low crouch. The rustle of leaves told her that Mercury had followed her orders without questioning them for once. The police were approaching her position steadily and swiftly. Sakura ducked off the path and through the dense under-brush.

After a brief run through the better part of the park, Sakura crouched down in the shadow of a willow tree. She was nearly invisible. The police passed the tree with no more than a cursory glance before heading back towards the path.

Sakura waited until she was sure that the police wouldn't come back before she snuck out of the park and went to meet up with Mercury.

-------------------------&-------------------------

Character Cameos:

Sakura- Kino from _Kino no Tabi_ (Keiichi Sigsawa)

Mercury- Hermes from _Kino no Tabi_ (Keiichi Sigsawa)

Phoenix: Yay, I'm published!

Kino: *Looks at screen* Why the name change?

Phoenix: Uhmm… *sweat drop*

Shadow: Because she didn't want to get hurt by hardcore fans of the series. *Fends off fans.* By the way, have I mentioned that I despise the book _Twilight_?

Phoenix: Frequently, stop trying to get us killed.

Hermes: Anyway, R&R please. *Goes to help fend off the fans.*


	2. Understanding

Title: A Part of Two Worlds

Author: Phoenix, Shadow

Beta: Shadow

Chapter: Understanding

Rating: K+

Warnings: mentions of blood, vampires

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. Character cameos appear at the bottom.

-------------------------&-------------------------

Sakura woke the next morning just as the rays of pale dawn light trickled in through her bedroom window. She dressed quickly, and headed down to the kitchen. Mercury was sitting at the kitchen table eating leftover garlic pizza.

"Morning Sakura."

"Morning." Sakura replied making herself a piece of toast topped with St. Mildred's Cherry Jam.

"Anyway, the museum field trip is today, so Artemis and I should be coming home a little late. We won't stop in the park if twilight sets in before we get home Mercury," Sakura said noticing the concern in her brother's eyes. Sakura couldn't blame him for worrying though, especially not after the events of the previous night.

"Just be careful." Mercury called as Sakura finished her toast, grabbed her bag, and left the house to catch the bus to school. An uneventful bus ride later, Sakura was walking into her high school to meet up with her home court, and museum group.

The moment Sakura entered room 202; a teen who could have been her twin if it weren't for the olive green eyes looked up from her sketchbook.

"Morning Artemis," Sakura said plunking down her stuff and sitting on the table.

"Hey," Artemis replied.

At that moment the bell sounded over the intercom, and a few seconds later several straggling students came into the room.

The intercom crackled and a female voice spoke. "Attention students and teachers, we will dismiss to get on the train by floor. At this time I would like to dismiss the first and second floors."

"Finally," Artemis muttered to Sakura as the two gathered their bags. "For once they dismiss _us_ first."

"I know, it feels like they always dismiss the sixth floor first." Sakura replied as the two followed the rest of the first two floors out of the school and down to the subway. Artemis and Sakura continued to talk as the rest of the school joined them on the platform, and then during the train ride and walk to the museum.

"I wonder what exhibit we're going to see this time."

"I don't know, but I hope it's better than what we had to see for theater."

"You mean the live action movie about the traveler and her talking motorcycle?"

"Yes, that movie is the proof of why anime should not be translated to reality unless it is being done by obsessive fans."

"You being one of them."

At this point one of the main chaperones of the group came over.

"Mr. Valentine your group can go in now."

The group of teens entered the exhibit entitled "Creatures of the Night: the Mythos of Vampires." Sakura tensed when she saw the title of the exhibit, but followed her group in anyway.

The first room of the exhibit had a clip from "Nosferatu" playing. Some of the students stopped to watch the classic silent film, but Sakura and Artemis headed on. The next room held a few large dioramas. Each one depicted a different aspect of vampire folklore.

One of the dioramas showed a vampire emerging from its coffin, bedecked in traditional Draculayan garb. Another diagram showed a fight between a vampire slayer (presumably one from the Van Helsing family) and several slavering, blood-coated vampires.

A case along one wall showed several common weapons against vampires. There were strings of garlic cloves, sprigs of garlic flowers, a large silver cross and a cheesy picture of the sun.

The third and final room held a summary of the identifying features of a vampire, including the deathly pallor, red irises and elongated canines. A smaller poster off to the side held something that interested Sakura very much.

_Human-Vampire Cross Breeds:_

_One of the rarest species in the vampire clan, "diurnalunas" have the appearance of a human, except for the eyes and teeth, but grow into their abilities, reaching their full potential at age 21. The name "Diurnaluna" comes from the words "Diurnal" meaning active during the day and "luna" meaning moon._

_This species is active during the day as well as the early hours of the evening, but must sleep for a few hours each day. The weakness of this species lies in pure moonlight._

"Sakura, is anything bothering you? You haven't been your normal self since we entered this exhibit." Sakura turned. Artemis had appeared beside her, and was now reading the poster.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just instinct"

"I thought so," Artemis said softly.

-------------------------&-------------------------

Character Cameos:

Sakura- Kino from _Kino no Tabi_ (Keiichi Sigsawa)

Mercury- Hermes from _Kino no Tabi_ (Keiichi Sigsawa)

Artemis- Ryuu (Phoenix)

Mr. Valentine- Vincent Valentine from _Final Fantasy VII_ (Square Enix)

Phoenix: Yay, Artemis has arrived!!

Kino: *glances at most recent chapter* Phoenix, quit complaining about school in writing.

Phoenix: Oh, not like you don't do it Kino, you grumble about it in a later chapter.

Hermes: *walks into room* Nice job adding the Diurnaluna description, except you didn't mention that boys mature earlier than girls, and that they look younger.

Phoenix: Sorry, but I didn't think of that until after I wrote it, besides its not essential information for the story.

Hermes: Anyway R&R everyone...


End file.
